A Moment In Time
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: L/P Pie has been coming to earth for years, and now the Mew's know why. Mentions suicide.


"Lettuce is gone." Were the first words Mint heard a pone arriving at the cafe. A few moments of confusion allowed a brief explanation of them finding her pendant and a letter of resignation and goodbyes before she was sent off to find her, along with the rest of the mews. She couldn't however shake the feeling that there was something they weren't telling her.

**0-0-0-0**

Ryo reread the letter he had found on the floor outside the cafe that morning.

_Dear Ryo, Keiichro, mint, pudding, Zakuro and Ichigo._

_You may be wondering about this letter, it hurts to write but I think you deserve to know. The fact is, being a mew ruined my life. Things that were so simple, so obvious are now filled with worry. I wasn't always the timed girl you know, being a mew made me that. He isn't allowed to love me anymore, with the new status we have, after all 'tis a fine line between love and hate._

_Please don't blame yourselves, unless you find me there's nothing you can do. This letter isn't making sense, sorry, but if you find my try to talk me out of it. I'm scared and this is... calming. Maybe it will be like waking up after a nightmare – calm peaceful relief. I don't know but this is most likely good bye. I'll miss you all_

_Good bye and love_

_Lettuce_

She was going to do something stupid, something foolish, something he should never have let get near this state. But who was he? The letter suggested one of the aliens but that made no sense. He groaned, burring his face in his hands _Please _he thought _let one of the mew's find her before its too late._

**0-0-0-0**

Lettuce looked down to the pavement twenty stories below her. Tears streaming down her face she stepped forward, her toes now curled over the edge of the roof. There was a streak of blue in the distance, Mint was close. Taking a deep breath she stepped off the roof into thin air.

Only to be caught two stories down by a pair of strong arms.

"Oh Lettuce you baka." He whispered in a voice she knew so well.

"Pai? You, you came? W-why?" she managed to say in between sobs.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave" he replied kissing the top of her head "nothing can keep me from you."

He slowly drifted back to the roof, sitting her down on vent as she continued to mummer apologies.

It was at that time Mint arrived, landing on the roof panting as she spotted them. He held a finger to his lips when she opened her mouth to speak, she frowned before looking at the now sleeping form of her friend, her eyes softened.

"What happened?" she asked careful not to wake the sleeping Mew.

"Not here" he whispered a response "there is a lot to tell and some only she knows" Mint nodded, allowing him to grasp her arm and teleport them to Cafe Mew Mew.

Upon entering the pink cafe silence fell, the panicked voices of the mews stopped, some mid sentence, to glare at Pai. Things were awkward until Mint spoke up.

"What are you all doing? He saved her life! She would be a splat on concrete if not for Pai so stop glaring at him like he kicked your puppy!" her voice had escalated to the point where she woke Lettuce, who blinked groggily for a moment before realising where she was.

"War? But, I, huh?" She looked around; taking in shocked faces and the person whose arms she was in. "Pai? But how – I thought..." she trailed off, settling for burring her face in his chest. He shushed her, murmuring soothing words as she once more started to sob. The scene seamed to stun the mews resulting in mutual dropped jaws. Here was one of the aliens set on destroying Earth not only saving, but comforting one of the Mews. It was flabbergasting.

"Pai," Mints voice was soft; braking through the slight science "You said you would explain when we got here, sorry" the sorry was wisped, as though she was saddened to ask.

Pai nodded and gripped Lettuce's hand before looking toward the Mews, Ryou and Keiichro.

"I started coming to this planet years ago, I kept a low profile – blending in with the crowds and such. Lettuce was the only one who noticed me, we started to talk, my visits became longer and more frequent, it was maybe a year later I realised I loved her. She knew what I was, I couldn't lie to her like that. But then six months ago I found out about the planned takeover. You see a condition of my trips was that I recorded human behaviour, they used this information to teach, however it was decided to only send one as a of us in the beginning, that was Kish, when he failed they sent Tart and I, on the idea that Tart was young and could come up with different" he paused "solutions. I was sent because I knew the most about humans. When I saw Lettuce..." he stopped, closing his eyes, "It hurt. Especially to know that it hurt her too.

"She had changed, she used to be this bright, bubbly, energetic , confident girl. But she was so shy, so closed off. I realised that it was this" he gestured around the cafe and at the Mews "she didn't want to hurt me, every time she attacked I saw a piece of her brake. Get lost forever in the rage of emotions." He stopped once more but was this time intrepid by a question.

"How did you find her na-no-da?" asked pudding, tilting her face to the side. It wasn't Pai who answered this time but Lettuce.

"He gave me a ribbon; it had a locator on it so if he needed to find me he could. He saw the letter I wrote to him and used it"

"You wanted to be found"

Lettuce didn't respond, settling for burring her face in Pai's chest once more.

There would be the need for more expiations later but right now Lettuce didn't care, she was in the arms of the one she loved and all was right in the world.

**A/N Tell me if you want more. Please. Or I will never get of my butt and actually write another part. I know that the explanation didn't really make sense but the plot bunny didn't give me that part, sadly. I am also trying to come up with a sequel to Because You Cried, my K/I ficklet. I am thinking of making one for all ships. Not likely but we will see.**


End file.
